1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a toy with a moving body that is movable between two platforms, more particularly to a toy which is provided with a guiding unit that is selectively operable to guide a moving body to move from one platform to another platform.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional toy that includes a moving body 102 movable on a platform 10. The moving body 102 is provided with a pair of front wheels 103 which are rotatable about a first rotary axis, a pair of rear wheels 104 which are rotatable about a second rotary axis parallel to the first rotary axis, and a turning wheel 105 on a bottom side of the moving body 102 between the front and rear wheels 103, 104 and rotatable about a third rotary axis perpendicular to the first and second rotary axes. When the moving body 102 is disposed on the platform 10, the bottom portion of the turning wheel 105 is disposed higher than bottom portions of the front and rear wheels 103, 104 such that the turning wheel 105 is normally not in contact with the platform 10. The moving body 102 is provided with a driving unit (not shown) which is coupled to the turning wheel 105 and one of the rear wheels 104 to drive forward movement of the moving body 102. When the moving body 102 is driven by the driving unit to move on the top side of the platform 10 and reach a boundary of the platform 10 such that the front wheels 103 move out of the platform 10, the moving body 102 inclines forwardly and downwardly such that the turning wheel 105 contacts the platform 10 to enable the moving body 102 to turn away from the boundary so as to prevent the moving body 102 from falling off the platform 10. Subsequently, when the driving unit continues to drive the moving body 102 to move on the top side of the platform 10 and reach another boundary of the platform 10, the turning wheel 105 acts once again to turn the moving body 102. In this manner, the moving body 102 can be maintained on the platform 10 without falling off the same. However, after being popular for years, this type of toy has become somewhat monotonous and has lost its consumer appeal.